Packaging machines are useful for loading groups of cylindrical articles, such as cans or bottles, into cartons. In some such machines, the groups of articles travel on one conveyor, open ended cartons travel on a parallel conveyor, and a plunger assembly extends a plunger element to displace the groups of articles into one of the cartons.
Against the present state of the art, there is a need and a resultant market for a plunger assembly that can release pressure on a group of articles in response to an overload condition. In addition, there is a need and a market for a packaging machine that conveniently allows a worker to remove broken or toppled articles.